4 Years Later
by BethsAnatomy
Summary: Its been years since Callie and Arizona had seen each other…


Years had passed, four to be exact but who was keeping count? Everyday Arizona would congratulate herself on getting through without thinking about Callie it any other way than mutual parenting. But today of all the days felt very different. There was something not quite right from the very first moment she woke up. Everything was the same of course, her bedroom, her morning routine of coffee and toast but today had a weight to it and Arizona just couldn't put her finger on it.

She got dressed and went to work, the same as every day. And normally she would stay late, checking in on patients, rereading case files and watching surgeries. But today was different. Instead, she left the hospital early and headed down to Joe's. She grabbed the stool at the bar furthest from the door, the one in the darkest corner, the one she had been sitting in the first night she spoke to Callie and she ordered a drink. Arizona rotated the dewy glass in her hand but never raised it to her lips as she watched all the people in the bar. She spotted couples on their first dates, groups of friends in celebration, interns and nurses. She reached for the napkin next to her arm and began twisting it in her hands. She had told Eliza she was staying late at the hospital again, and Arizona's heart began to beat faster as she closed her eyes and past the beer and the sweat she could smell the faintness of Callie's perfume.

 _God I'm really losing it today, aren't I?_ She thought to herself.

Then she heard someone speak to her. A voice she would recognize for the rest of her life. Arizona thought if she stayed still long enough the voice would go away, after all, this was all in her head right?

"Arizona?" She felt a hand placed on her shoulder, she opened her eyes to see her ex-wife standing over her, "Arizona, you okay?"

"Yeah," Arizona immediately looked down at her drink as Callie sat in the chair next to her, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here for a case, I was asked to come," Callie motioned to the bartender for a glass of water.

"No one mentioned it…"

"I asked them not to. I don't plan on staying. In and out," Callie placed her elbows on the edge of the counter and leaned forward.

"We just talked on the phone about Sofia staying at the learning program for another month, you didn't mention coming to Seattle," Arizona finally took a sip of her drink.

"We rarely talk about anything other than Sofia, and again like I said it's in and out,"

They both sat in silence for what seemed like forever, Callie sipping on her water and Arizona focusing on her newly empty glass. It was awkward. Someone she had known so well for so many years was now an acquaintance and that was painfully, undoubtedly irreversible. Yet there was almost a magnetic pulse between them and when Arizona got up to leave she was shocked to find herself asking Callie to follow her. And even more so when Callie did.

"Do you want a coffee or something?" Arizona asked over her shoulder as she tossed her purse on the kitchen counter.

"Tea, if you have it.." Callie peeled off her jacket, folded it and placed it gently over the back of a chair, "You've got a nice place, does Sofia like it?"

"Yeah she does, there's some kids down the street she's made friends with which is nice. She spends a lot of time wandering around the hospital, which is fine but I want her to experience kid things you know? That's why I suggested the summer program.." Arizona could hear herself gabbing but couldn't stop, it was almost as if she was nervous.

"Yeah, you mentioned that before…its good though,"

Arizona turned around to face Callie and leaned against the counter. She had never wanted water to boil so fast. Callie sat at the stool at the island and tapped her fingers against the marble counter.

"So!" Arizona broke the silence, "How's Penny?"

"Yeah she's good, she's busy with work and everything,"

Another wall of silence hit them and Arizona felt ridiculous asking Callie to come over. What did she expect to get out of this? She had no intentions but what if Callie thought she did? Arizona's mind became to race wondering if Callie had intentions of her own. No, of course not she's with Penny and Arizona was with Eliza. This is just two ex-wives and co-parents having a very late cup of tea.

"Thank god!" Arizona murmured as the kettle went off.

"What?" Callie asked, "I can leave Arizona, I don't have to be here,"

"No, no." Arizona grabbed two cups from the cupboard, "I'm sorry I'm acting weird and I'm not sure why to be honest. I've just had a weird day,"

"I get that, it's fine,"

"And it's been four years since I've seen you in person," Arizona handed Callie the hot cup.

"Four years? Wow, I guess it has," Callie dipped the teabag back and forth in her cup.

Arizona sat next to Callie and for the first time the entire night, looked her in the eyes. She flashed a smile, "You look good."

"Thanks," Callie laughed off the comment and pulled the teabag from her cup, placing it on the counter.

The two women finally started talking and chatting like time had no hold over them. Callie told Arizona that she took a painting class on a whim and even though she was no Da Vinci, she found it quite relaxing. Arizona filled Callie in on all the gossip she had been missing out on and incredible surgeries she had successfully accomplished.

Arizona wasn't sure who moved in first, but she was very sure her laugh was silenced by Callie's lips on hers. And for the first time that day she heart stopped racing. A sense of calmness fell over her as she pulled Callie closer and ran her fingers through those dark curls. Before she knew it she was topless laying in her bed and Callie hovering over her.

"You sure?" Callie asked, leaning over and grasping at the waistband of Arizona's jeans.

Arizona answered her with a sloppy kiss. She couldn't remember the last time she felt so alive, Arizona closed her eyes and traced every touch of Callie's lips on her skin. And she couldn't help but think this was where she was supposed to be.

Arizona wasn't sure whether it was the sun or Callie getting up from the bed that woke her up but nonetheless she jolted from her sleep.

"Oh my god," Arizona put her hands over her face.

"Is that a good 'oh my god' or a bad one?" Callie asked standing at the edge of the bed pulling her shirt back over her head.

"Neither, I dunno," Arizona grabbed Callie's jeans that were half hidden under the blankets and held them out for her to grab.

Callie took the pants from Arizona's hand and didn't notice something fall out of her pocket and onto the sheets.

"What is this," Arizona picked up the ring and held it between her fingers, "Are you married?!"

"No! We're engaged. Were engaged? Separated right now…" Callie pulled her second leg through her pants and hoisted them up her hips.

"Oh my god," Arizona proceed to get dressed and out of the bed, "You're _engaged_ Callie…"

"Separated." Callie put her hands on her hips, "Why does that matter you were under the impression I was still together with Penny last night-"

"And I'm dating-," Arizona frantically put her shirt on completely ignoring the other woman in the room, "I'm dating Eliza."

"Who's Eliza?"

"My girlfriend!" Arizona looked up at Callie and searched for the answers to unasked questions, "You're engaged Calliope…"

"Separated…"

"Whatever!" Arizona slowly sat back on the bed her hands tangled in her hair, "I think you should probably go,"

"If that's what you want…" Callie took a few steps towards Arizona.

"Yeah, you should go,"

Arizona watched Callie from the corner of her eye leave the room and she listened to her footsteps down the stairs until she heard the front door open and shut.

Then silence.


End file.
